Labyrinth Generations
by Xienika
Summary: Sarah's grandchildren have to run the Labyrinth; Jareth is up to old tricks..will he rescue the grandchildren?... PLEASE! read and review! It's a good story, please give it a chance! Thanks!
1. Wishes

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its characters. Remember: imitation is the highest form of flattery-please don't sue me.  
A/N: I created the plotline, and the Characters: Alexis, Garret, Caleb, Evelyn and Gavin.  
  
Alexis groaned as the blue-gray mini-van pulled into her grandparent's driveway. "But mom..!" Alexis protested.  
"Don't you, "but mom," me, young lady. You used to enjoy the time spent at your Grandma Sarah's and Grandpa Jareth's."  
At this Garrett and Caleb made "ha-ha, you got a lecture" faces at their sister.  
In the driver's seat, Alexis' father suppressed a grin. He know his daughter well and a "don't you but mom, me" lecture wasn't going to cut it.and he knew his wife knew it, but she still persisted in trying.  
"Alexis," her father met her rebellious eyes in the rear view mirror. "You knew about this two months ago. You even had your chance to go to drama camp this summer instead. However, you gave up that opportunity when you got yourself grounded. Now young lady, you'll do as we say. Get your things and go greet your grandparents."  
As Alexis got her things and followed her brothers up the front steps her parents exchanged a look.  
"I'm going to worry about her all summer." Evelyn said to Gavin.  
"I know; but mom and dad will take good care of her." Gavin kissed his wife gently before exiting the car and greeting his mother with a huge hug and his father with a brief manly hug/pat on the back.  
  
************  
  
Alexis was busy sulking as she watched her parents pull out of the driveway that she didn't even hear her Grandfather walk into the room.  
"It looks like my Sunshine has gone all gloomy on me." Jareth said quietly as he sat down on one corner of the end of the bed, facing Alexis' back.  
Alexis turned to him with a look that said it all. "Grandpa, that was corny!" In spite of it all, she gave in to the smile tugging the corners of her mouth up.  
"Come Alexis, Grandma's made something superb for lunch." Jareth got up, left the room and started down the stairs to the kitchen.  
Alexis frowned, as much as she loved her grandparents, this was going to be one dull, dreary summer and she couldn't wait to get back home and back to her friends.  
  
************  
  
That evening, Alexis and her brothers sat in the living room with their Grandparents watching TV, reading or relaxing as was their pleasure, when Alexis sighed aloud, causing Sarah to look up from her book and look at Alexis with sympathetic eyes.  
"What's the matter, Alexis?" She asked softly.  
"I'm sorry, Gram, but I really wish I-"  
"Be very careful for what you wish for, Alexis. Some things cannot be taken back." Sarah said as she briefly exchanged a look with Jareth, who'd sat upright as soon as he heard the phrase 'I wish'.  
Alexis turned around to face her grandmother fully. "I was only going to say that I'd rather be somewhere else right now."  
Sarah reached down and patted Alexis' knee. "I understand, sweetheart, more than you know. However, let's make the most of this visit, shall we?" Sarah patted Alexis' knee once more before sitting back in her rocking chair again.  
"Grams, tell us a story like you used to!" Caleb requested, as he turned to face his grandma, his eyes all lit up with barely restrained excitement.  
Sarah laughed at this sudden burst of excited energy. Caleb was her little 'live wire' as she'd dubbed him when he was just 6months old and already crawling and almost standing. Still smiling, Sarah patted her lap and wrapped an arm around Caleb as he climbed up on it. "Once upon a time there was a young girl, about your sister's age, actually. Who made a wish to get her baby brother wished away by the goblin-"  
Knowing the story well, Alexis rolls her eyes and gets up. "This is for those two babies, I'm going to my room!" Alexis makes her way up to her room where she sulks while she waits for her Gram to end the story. She hides in her room until she hears her grandparents come up to bed. She discovers her siblings fast asleep already, and as she makes her way past her grandparent's room, she overhears them talking in whispers.  
"I'm beginning to think we should have told our children and grandchildren the truth about those said tales. They are the truth of this family's heritage, and they should know the truth."  
"Now Sarah, do you think or children or grandchildren would actually believe that I was once Jareth the Goblin King and ruler of the Labyrinth and you, my queen-once I'd won back your heart?"  
"I know it would take them all some getting used to, but it might be for the best.we don't need our grandchildren wishing themselves or their siblings away to your sister, Riana"  
Having taken in all of this, Alexis lets out a gasp and sprints for the room her sibling's are in, waking them up. Once she has her brothers as awake as she would get them by this point, she begins to tell them everything she over heard about her grandparents and the Goblin City.  
Garrett rolls his eyes at Alexis. "How can you expect us to believe you're all into this stuff now.and come on.you can't honestly believe its true.you know Gram and Gramps. And like mom always says, unless you hear the whole conversation, best keep your mouth shut."  
"But Garret.Caleb, tell your brother this makes sense, you believe me, don't you?" Alexis asks as she sits on the bed of her youngest brother.  
Caleb yawns loudly, "I just want to go to sleep, Alexis.' sides, I wish the tales were true, Alexis.because I wish the goblins would come take you away, right now!" 


	2. The Bargain

Sarah and Jareth ran for their grandchildren's bedrooms at the sound of ominous thunder to find Garrett and Caleb hugging each other in fright, as they stared at the figure of a sorceress, and Alexis gone.  
"Hello Jareth. It seems your grandchildren have picked up Sarah's genes for wishing their siblings away to our Labyrinth." The sorceress made her way towards Caleb. "You know what that means, or have you forgotten already?" She added snidely.  
"But the Caleb's only eight years old. He can't be expected to run the labyrinth and all it's trials before time runs out!" Jareth argued.  
"Oh but that's where I'm willing to make a deal, dear brother. I'll allow you all to run the Labyrinth.the only catch, is you, dear brother, have to leave your magic at the entrance."  
Sarah's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she watched her husband of forty-three years nod in agreement. "But Jareth, you've never been through your Labyrinth without the aid of your magic!" Moving closer to her husband, she lowered her voice so only he could hear her. "And if you go thirteen hours without your magic there in the Labyrinth, it'll kill you!" Sarah's eyes glistened with tears. She worried for her grandchild and her husband.  
"Then my love, we'll all just have to rescue Alexis before time runs out." 


	3. The Entrance to the Labyrinth

Sarah shivered with a sense of foreboding as Garrett and Caleb looked down over the Labyrinth and at the castle.  
"It doesn't look that far." Caleb said. Sarah smiled slightly, she responded with a wry, "it's further than you think."  
Garrett scoffed. "Come on, I bet it's a piece of-"  
Jareth clamped his hand over Garrett's mouth and met Sarah's wide eyes. "Caleb, Garrett, no matter what do not say that phrase while we're here in the Labyrinth. And while we're on the topic, don't eat any peaches, either."  
Caleb and Garrett exchanged wide-eyed looks as they absorbed these rules; pondered why their Grandfather had these rules; but dared not question it-or even ask why.  
"Are you ready Jareth?" Riana asked, her tone making it quite obvious she cared not what answer he'd give. Riana continued. "You know the rules. You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth and rescue Alexis-without your magic, Jareth."  
"We're ready." Jareth voiced after each family member had nodded their consent.  
Riana smiled a dark smile. "And Jareth...the Labyrinth is no longer yours, so don't believe you'll have any help along the way." With a wicked laugh, Riana disappeared with a flash of lightning.  
Jareth made a face as he muttered under his breath: "You always did have a flash for the dramatic, sister dear."  
Sarah overheard him, and shot him a dirty look.  
Jareth raised his hands in mock surrender. "Sorry Sarah, bad choice of words." Jareth looked a bit sheepish. He watched as Caleb entered the Labyrinth first, followed by Garrett and then Sarah, who stopped dead in her tracks.  
She stood within the 'doorway' of the Labyrinth, frozen as the hairs on the back of her neck prickled. Sensing something amiss, she called to the boys to stop where they were and slowly, she turned back to look at Jareth, who was just finishing some sort of odd motion, and when he spotted her watching him, he shrugged and hurried towards her.  
As Jareth got close, he mumbled under his breath without moving his lips, "Trust me." And he grasped her wrist, pulling her along as he entered the Labyrinth. 


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
Sorry all for the immense lag in continuing either of my stories. This has been an extremely emotional last few months and any of you authors out there know that when you're under emotional strain, your thoughts don't flow as they should. (Sometimes; in some cases) Anyway, to those of you who faithfully check back to my stories and write reviews, they are most appreciated and I WILL finish both stories. With a little luck and a lot of love, I should have at least another 2 chapters up to both my stories by the end of this week. So please keep checking and don't give up on me. Any more reviews, suggestions, comments or constructive criticism will be GREATLY appreciated! ( Thanks! Xienika 


	5. Author's UPDATED note

Author's Note:  
  
I'm afraid a story bug has gotten me and I'm all wrapped up in As You Wish for the moment. I won't forget about Labyrinth Generations, that's more my baby than this one is. My heart really went into that one and it's taken a bit for As You Wish to grow on me. Hopefully by Sunday I'll have the next chapter up at least. *crosses fingers* Anyway, hope you'll like As You Wish as it continues to take off. ( Thanks! Xienika 


	6. NEWEST INFO

Hi folks!  
Thanks so much again to everyone who's reviewed. There's going to be a slight change and I won't have the account the way it has been for a bit (financial---hey who doesn't run into that from time to time.) I'll no longer be able to have my fanfiction.net email account and I'll no longer by able to see if there's a hit count, so I'll be solely depending on reviews. I hope all of you out there will be kind enough to leave reviews. They do so help me, especially when I'm stuck, or doubting my story. I don't mind if they're anonymous even, I'm not picky! Promise! *giggles* Anyway, I hope you'll all support me by leaving reviews as my acct changes for a while. I WILL continue both my stories, it's just a matter of balancing my hobby with the rest of my life. Some things really do have to come before writing (much to my chagrin.)  
Thank you all! I do so hope you will help me in this!  
In any case, thank you BUNCHES again! ~Xienika 


End file.
